El apartamento
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Gaara ha tenido que ir a Konoha por un asunto de suma importancia, lo que no esperaba era que su hotel estuviera cerrado por reformas. Ahora, ante el miedo de acabar cenando con los Nara, tendrá que buscar otro hotel, o no; pues cuando Naruto insiste en que vayas a su apartamento no hay discusión posible. Shonen-ai.


**El apartamento.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Importante:** Este fanfic es de temática shonen ai, Boy Love (o BL)... en resumida cuentas es realación hombre x hombre.

* * *

><p>Ser Kazekage implica muchas cosas, entre ellas tener que viajar a las naciones aliadas para proponer, discutir, calibrar y cerrar tratos. Es algo molesto, pero Gaara sabe que debe hacerlo por el bien de la Arena, por lo que no le importa realmente patearse a pie todo el camino que hay desde Suna a Konoha con una enorme calabaza llena de arena a la espalda.<p>

Temari dice que esa es la razón por la que es tan bajito.

En cualquier caso, debido al tiempo que ha pasado siendo Kazekage, Gaara empieza a disfrutar de los viajes. Además Kankuro a veces les hace teatros de marionetas cuando acampan, aligerando el aburrimiento y las intemperies que les molestan en el viaje.

Suerte que su escudo de arena le impide sufrir los rayos ultra violetas del sol.

Cuando llegan a Konoha ya está la Hokage esperando, ventajas y honores de ser aliados incondicionales. Tsunade les recibe amablemente, prometiéndole que cuando sea mayor de edad lo llevará a beber el mejor sake del mundo. Dice que, de tanto en tanto, merece una pequeña alegría.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Gaara ya está feliz pues, llegando como un vendaval, Naruto le saluda efusivamente cuando lo ve, sonriéndole de aquella forma tan cálida que Gaara teme que sus rodillas le fallen al andar.

Entonces empiezan las reuniones, luego van al hotel y aprovecha esos momentos de descanso para ver a Naruto y su enorme sonrisa capaz de robarle el aliento a cualquiera. Por ello agradece enormemente el insomnio que le acosa desde niño, pues así apenas necesita dormir y puede pasar más tiempo con su pareja.

Pareja… que bien sonaba esa palabra cada vez que la decía o pensaba; lo que le llevaba a recordar que aún no se lo había dicho a sus hermanos. ¿Cómo se lo podría decir? ¿Era posible que sospechasen algo?

No lo sabía, tampoco podía ponerse a pensar en eso teniendo en cuanta la situación actual: el hotel en el que solía hospedarse estaba de reformas.

Aquello era una mala noticia, era una pésima noticia a decir verdad. Temari podía hospedarse en casa de Shikamaru, quien se quejaría durante un buen rato de lo problemático que resultaba eso, lo que desembocaría en que la familia Nara les invitaran a hospedarse en su casa mientras la madre de Shikamaru—Yoshino Nara—discutiría arduamente con Kankuro y él para una posible boda.

Luego llegaría el turno del padre de Shikamaru—Shikaku Nara—quién con la misma expresión de su hijo comentaría algo que sería acallado por una rápida mirada de su mujer.

Gaara sabía todo eso, no en balde habían acabado cenando una vez con la familia Nara, lo que había desembocado en una situación similar a la descrita. Y, por muy infantil que sonara, se negaba a pasar por ello otra vez.

Suspiró con cansancio, haciéndoles un gesto a sus hermanos mayores para que se acercaran a él.

—Vosotros podéis ir adelantándome, yo voy a tratar de buscar otro hotel. —Comunicó señalando la calle.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar, voy contigo. —Exclamó Kankuro, cruzándose de brazos. —Esa no es tarea del Kazekage.

Temari sonrió, tratando de llamar la atención de sus hermanos menores.

—No os preocupéis, Yoshino nos ha invitado a cenar, así que ya pensaremos en eso luego.

Gaara miró a Kankuro gravemente, indicándole con un movimiento de la mano que se agachara para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Ve con Temari y entretén a los Nara mientras busco un lugar para pasar la noche. Será lo mejor.

Kankuro suspiró.

—Está bien. Vamos Temari, Gaara quiere visitar a Naruto antes de venir a cenar con nosotros.

La kunoichi sonrió, de esa forma tan alegre y divertida que indicaba que estaba disfrutando de algo.

—Podías haber empezado por ahí. —Dijo en tono divertido.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo es Gaara.

El Kazekage les despidió, girando sobre sus talones para buscar otro hotel con la creciente duda sobre cuanto sabían sus hermanos sobre su relación con Naruto instalada en su cabeza. Lo mejor, pensó, sería preguntárselo después, pero por el momento la idea de visitar a Naruto no sonaba tan mal.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde solían reunirse los ninjas de Konoha que rondaban la edad de Naruto, todos los participantes del examen Chunin que les había permitido conocerse los unos a los otros. Por unos segundos pensó que estaba fuera de lugar pero, tras tomar un poco de valor, decidió saludar al ninja hiperactivo.

Solo sería un pequeño saludo, nada más.

—Buenas tardes. —Dijo en tono cortes, llamando la atención de Naruto quien, dichoso, le recibió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Gaara! —Exclamó acercándose a él con alegría. —¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

—La señora Nara nos invitó a cenar, sin embargo he tenido que rehusar debido a problemas con nuestro hotel. —Explicó en tono neutro, viendo como Shikamaru se llevaba las manos a la cara ante la noticia.

Sakura se acercó, cautelosa. Los ninjas de la Hoja aún no sabían cómo tratar con él, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que con la única persona de su edad con la que hablaba era Naruto. Y, además, había tratado de matarles y destruir su villa.

—¿A pasado algo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Gaara asintió.

—El hotel está cerrado, lo que nos ha dejado sin lugar para pasar los próximos días. —Explicó mientras calculaba la hora mediante la sombra de un árbol. —Ahora iba a buscar otro hotel.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano de Gaara con decisión.

—¡Ni hablar! —Dijo con el ceño fruncido. —Te vienes a dormir a mi casa a la de ya, te lo vas a pasar bien, lo prometo. Shikamaru se encargará de tus hermanos, además puedo hacerte de guardaespaldas y guía mientras esté aquí ¿no es genial?

Gaara sonrió un poco, algo que pareció sorprender a todos los presentes—menos a Naruto—. Era una buena idea, podrían pasar el tiempo que quisieran juntos, podrían pasarse todo el día junto de hecho. ¿Estaría soñando?

—Me parece bien.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, echando a correr en dirección a su casa sin soltar la mano de su pareja.

—¡Hasta luego chicos! —Gritó a modo de despedida.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al apartamento del rubio, donde finalmente pudieron darse un beso sin que quedara raro. Los labios de Naruto, pensó, sabían a sol y a cariño, a todas las cosas buenas que existían en el mundo.

—Me encantan tus besos…—Murmuró Naruto, abrazándole con ternura. —Saben a amor…

Gaara sonrió, con el corazón en un puño, y volvió a besar al ninja de sus sueños. Si existía algo más en aquellos momentos desapareció de pronto, dejándolos solos en el mundo—en su mundo—.

—¡Te prepararé ramen! —Exclamó Naruto mientras le tomaba de la mano para que pasara al interior del apartamento.

Gaara sonrió, dejándose arrastrar por el ninja hiperactivo de la hoja.

—No es necesa…

Gaara enmudeció, viendo el desordenado departamento como si fuera la peor de las masacres—y entendía mucho de masacres—. La ropa estaba tirada por el suelo junto a armas ninjas, pergaminos, envoltorios de comida… ¿eso que veía ahí era una cucaracha o un ratón?

No quería saberlo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Naruto mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza con gesto relajado.

Gaara se mordió sutilmente el labio, pensado que debía decir exactamente en ese momento. Como no se le ocurría nada decidió recurrir a la táctica legendaria de sus hermanos—esa que usaban para todo—. Y no, no estaba hablando de los reproches, que también eran usados, sino de algo llamado chantaje emocional.

—¿Me quieres? —Preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo al rubio.

Naruto caminó hasta él, con gesto preocupado y ojos sinceros.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces…—Susurró mientras tomaba sus manos. —Vas a dejar que limpie tu apartamento.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué…?—Preguntó algo confuso.

—Trae bolsas de basura, una escoba y una fregona. —Pidió el Kazekage mientras se quitaba la calabaza y la dejaba apoyada contra una pared. —También necesitaré trapos para el polvo…

Naruto comenzó a reír.

—Eres realmente increíble. —Exclamó a media voz antes de besarle con cariño. —Iré a por esas cosas, solo espera aquí.

Gaara sonrió suavemente, asintiendo con cariño.

—Date prisa, sino pienso tirar todo lo que haya en el suelo.

Naruto hizo un mohín.

—Pero hay cosas que llevan aquí desde que tengo memoria.

—Trae mucha lejía, va a hacer falta. —Susurró el ninja de la arena mientras se arremangaba.

Si aquello era lo que hacían las parejas eso significaba que había dado un paso más en su relación con Naruto. Y aunque tuviera que limpiar un destartalado apartamento se sentía feliz; el ninja más feliz de las cinco naciones.

**Fin.**


End file.
